Here For You
by iluvglee1
Summary: Set after the first time Kurt and Blaine broke up. Blaine feels unwanted because Kurt won't talk to him and his family life with his dad isn't great. He resorts to self harm. One day everything is especially hard and he tries to kill himself. How does his life end up after he is saved? Eventual Klaine and eventual Cooper/Peter slash WARNING: self harm
1. Chapter 1

**Let me know what you think. Any constructive criticism is welcome and any nice reviews are welcome **

Blaine pulled his shirt back over his head and put the first aid kit back in his bathroom. As he was entering his bedroom again, he heard his brother, Cooper, stomping up the steps as he usually did on the weekends and vacations he came home for, he quickly picked up his blade and stuffed it into his pants pocket just as Cooper started knocking on his locked bedroom door. Blaine sighed and unlocked the door and opened it. "Hi Coop." He greeted his brother.

"How are you doing? You haven't told me anything much." Cooper asked as Blaine let him in.

Blaine sat on his bed with another sigh. "As good as I can be doing after a break up with my one and only true love, who I thought I'd be with forever."

Cooper sat next to him and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders in a hug. "I'm here for you, B."

Blaine nodded and sniffed as he buried his face in Cooper's neck. "I know Coop. Thank you."

Cooper nodded and rubbed Blaine's back as he comforted him.

About an hour later, when Blaine had calmed down, he realized it wasn't a weekend and turned to his brother. "Coop?" He asked, a little hoarse.

"Yeah B?" Cooper answered.

"It's not a weekend or a special occasion, how come you're home?"

"Well there are a few things I wanted to tell you. Only if you weren't bent out of shape about anything though." Cooper explained.

Blaine nodded. "Well I'm fine now. So lay it on me."

"B, are you sure?" Cooper asked.

"Positive."

Cooper sighed. "Well you see, I haven't gotten any acting jobs lately, especially not enough to be living in a major place like California. However there's a spot open in the New York F.B.I White Collar division. I'm going to be going apartment searching soon and I wanted to come home for about a month to tell you and spend time with you before I have to go to New York."

"Coop, that's great! And it's closer than California. How much are you getting paid a month? Are you sure it's enough for a decent apartment?" Blaine was truly excited for his brother but he wanted to make sure Cooper would be financially stable.

"700 dollars a month. It'll be enough. I'm starting out as a consultant, to get a feeling of how it'll be as an agent. If I want, I'll be able to go to Quantico to become an agent."

Blaine smiled and hugged his brother. "I'm happy for you Coop, really. But you said a few things, what's the rest?" He asked.

Cooped took a deep breath. "Well, it's only one more thing I need to tell you. B, I'm, well, I'm gay."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Really? That's awesome Cooper." Blaine smiled and hugged his brother again.

Cooper chuckled. "Thanks little brother."

The next day Blaine pulled himself out of bed to the sound of his alarm clock. He grabbed an outfit with long sleeves and a towel and then trudged to his connected bathroom.

After his shower he walked downstairs and was relieved to see that his mom was the one downstairs, his dad having gone to work early. He sat down at the kitchen table as his mom smiled at him and set a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes down in front of him. Blaine smiled back and noticed the newly forming bruise on his mom's cheek, the size of his dad's hand. He knew better then to say anything, it'd just ruin his mom's day to be reminded. "Thanks mom. It looks delicious."

"Of course sweetie." His mom answered, still smiling.

Cooper came downstairs, half asleep, and unshowered. "Hey B, I'm taking you to school today." Cooper said to Blaine as a greeting.

"Why can't I drive myself?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Because. I'm picking you up too." Cooper answered as his mom gave him a plate of what Blaine had. "Thanks mom." He said, smiling back at her as she smiled at him. He noticed the bruise too but, like Blaine, he knew not to say anything.

"I have after school Glee practice today so you don't have to pick me up until 5." Blaine informed his older brother.

"Ok." Cooper nodded.

"And please take a shower, Coop. I don't need you taking me to school looking like you just rolled out of bed." Blaine said, taking a bite of his pancakes.

Cooper rolled his eyes and scarfed down the rest of his food. "Cause I just did." Cooper mumbled as he put his plate in the sink. Nonetheless he went upstairs to take a shower.

Blaine rolled his eyes as his mom chuckled. "At least he's listening to you for once and taking a shower before going out into public." His mom said

Blaine chuckled and nodded. Cooper never really listened to him before.

At three thirty, Blaine walked down the hall to the choir room for Glee practice. When he entered he took a seat in the back, what he usually did when he was having a particularly depressing day, and waited for the rest of the members. After they were all there, Mr. Shue came out of his office, with a certain somebody's older brother following. "Hello class. Today we have a guest who some of you have met, Mr. Cooper Anderson."

The few that knew Cooper, minus Blaine who was in shock, clapped. "Hello guys. I'm Cooper Anderson, Blaine's older brother and its nice to meet you all. I see a few familiar faces from last year. I knew everybody's name last year and I wanted to get to know you guys this year. Me and Blaine are really good together when we sing and we sang a song last year for the Glee club and I'm sure we will sing one for you all soon. B come here."

Blaine slowly stood and made his way down to his brother. "What are you doing here?" Blaine mumbled to Cooper.

Cooper shook his head, indicating he'd tell Blaine later. "So I've actually talked to your teacher and I wanted to sing a song for you, Blaine, with the help of your fellow Glee club members." Cooper told the band what song to play.

Cooper started the beginning of the song.

_"Sometimes in our lives we all have pain, We all have sorrow But if we are wise We know that there's always tomorrow"_

The glee club realized what song it was and immediately joined in.

_"Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

_Please swallow your pride  
If I have faith you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you won't let show_

_You just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
We all need somebody to lean on_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

_You just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
We all need somebody to lean on_

_If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load_

_If you just call me (call me)  
If you need a friend (call me) call me uh huh(call me) if you need a friend (call me)  
If you ever need a friend (call me)  
Call me (call me) call me (call me) call me  
(Call me) call me (call me) if you need a friend  
(Call me) call me (call me) call me (call me) call me (call me) call me (call me)"_

After the song ended Blaine stood from the chair his other classmates migrated him to and looked at Cooper. "Thank you Coop, but what was that for?" He asked curiously.

"So that you know that I'm here for you and so is everybody else in here. You and Kurt's breakup broke you just a little inside and we're going to be here for you." Cooper explained.

Blaine smiled and hugged Cooper. "Thank you Cooper." -

**What did you think? Thanks for reading. New chapter coming soon hopefully. Also the next chapter will be jumping forward to the day Cooper goes off to New York, I know big jump, sorry. **


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine watched his brother drive away from their house and the minute Cooper was out of sight, his dad started on him. "Didn't I tell you to tell him not to come back here?!" His dad would always wait until Cooper left to yell at Blaine because Cooper always stood up for Blaine. "You just couldn't get over your breakup with that stupid fag of a so called boyfriend! Maybe now you'll realize you aren't a faggot and get a girl!"

Blaine new he shouldn't have done it but he snapped. "Don't talk about Kurt like that!" Blaine's eyes widen slightly.

His dad turned back to him. "Don't give me lip!" His dad yelled at him. "You're a useless piece of shit! You don't have any right to talk to me like that!" His dad gave him a hard smack across Blaine's cheek that would leave a bad bruise.

Blaine's hand flew to his cheek as he held back his tears and ran upstairs, slamming his door shut behind him. He went to his dresser where he had put every blade he owned and took one to his bathroom with him, not even noticing Cooper's laptop on his dresser; he closed the bathroom door and stripped to his boxers. He heard his dad downstairs yelling at his mom, and closed his eyes tightly. He slid down the wall to the floor and put his blade to his arm, he watched the blood drip down his arm. He heard his dad yelling more and scenes from his life that were going all wrong flashed through his mind.

* * *

Cooper sighed as he stopped at another red light; he looked over to the passenger seat and realized his laptop wasn't there. He looked back and realized it wasn't in the back seat either. He turned his blinker on and turned when the light turned green. He drove back to his house and, without knocking, walked inside. He stopped in his tracks when he heard his dad yelling about him. Cooper sighed and made his way upstairs, making sure his brother wasn't being yelled at. When he entered Blaine's room, he looked around. He didn't see his brother but then saw the bathroom door closed. He looked around and saw his laptop on the dresser. He'd just get his laptop, take it to his car, and then come back in to save his mom. When he got to Blaine's dresser, he noticed a drawer was open. He went to close it but spotted the rest of Blaine's blades. Cooper remembered his dad downstairs yelling, Blaine and Kurt's breakup, and the bruise Blaine probably did have somewhere on his body from his dad. He looked over to the bathroom door and called Blaine's name over the yelling from downstairs. "Blaine?"

No answer.

Cooper ran over to Blaine's bathroom door and knocked. "Blaine!" Still no answer. Cooper turned the knob and was glad it was unlocked. He threw the door open and his heart stopped at the sight. "Blaine." Cooper kneeled next to his little brother, who was slumped against the wall. "Blaine, come on, B. Please." Cooper tapped him a few times on the cheek. "Blaine." Cooper said desperately.

Blaine's eyes fluttered open slowly. "C-Coop?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah B, it's me." Cooper looked down at his little brother's bloodied arms, realizing they were still bleeding.

"Coop, I don't feel good." Blaine's eyes started fluttering closed.

"Blaine, no, don't close your eyes, stay with me B." Cooper pleaded as he got a couple towels to wrap Blaine's arms in. He wrapped them around Blaine's arms and looked at his brother. "Blaine, stay with me."

"W-Why?" Blaine said.

"What?" Cooper asked surprised, phone in hand now.

"K-Kurt doesn't l-love me. L-Let me die C-Coop."

"Blaine no. He does love you, trust me, just stay with me B." Cooper dialed 911 and kept his eyes on Blaine.

_"911 what's your emergency?"_ The lady on the other line asked.

"I need an ambulance. My brother is bleeding too much. I need an ambulance here soon." Cooper answered frantically.

_"OK sir, please calm down and tell me your name."_

"Cooper Anderson." Cooper told her_._

"What's your address?" She asked.

"718 Main Street. We're on the second floor, second door on the left." Cooper tapped Blaine's cheek as his eyes started closing again. "B, stay awake." He said.

_"OK sir, there's an ambulance on the way, can you stay on the line?" _

"No, I have to take care of my brother." Cooper hung up and waited for the ambulance, and kept Blaine awake.

Not too long after he heard the ambulance approaching. "Sir we need you to step back." A paramedic said.

Cooper reluctantly stepped back and let the paramedics do their job. "He's losing a lot of blood, we have to get him to the hospital." The other paramedic said.

They put him on a stretcher and took him down to the ambulance, refusing to let Cooper ride with them, needing all the room they could have in the back of the ambulance. As the ambulance took off, Cooper's mom came up to him. "Cooper, what happened?" She asked.

"Dad happened." Cooper said and pulled out his phone. He went to his car and his mom followed, getting in the passenger side as Cooper got in the driver side, his dad yelling at them as Cooper drove off. Cooper dialed Kurt's cell phone number, hoping he answered.

_"Hello?" _Kurt answered.

"Kurt you need to get to Lima." Cooper said, speeding up.

_"Why?" _Kurt asked, worriedly.

"Blaine tried to kill himself. I was going to the airport and forgot my laptop so I had to go back and get it, and I found him in his bathroom. Just get here, Kurt. Lima Memorial." Cooper explained.

Cooper heard shuffling, probably Kurt getting ready to leave. _"I'm getting the earliest flight." _Kurt paused for a second_. "Thank you Cooper. For saving Blaine."_

"I'll always be there for Blaine." They hung up and Cooper sped to the hospital, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

* * *

**What did you think? New chapter soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**:P back. I think this is the most updating I have done with this close timeline. Give me a name for their mom and dad please.**

* * *

Cooper was pacing in the waiting room waiting for Kurt to arrive, while his mom was sitting in a chair. Cooper was getting worried because Kurt should have been there by now. Just as Cooper was about to go ask the lady at the front desk about his brother, Kurt burst into the waiting room. "Cooper. Where is he?" Kurt asked anxiously.

Cooper turned to him at the sound of his name. "I haven't heard anything since I got here." He answered.

Kurt sighed and sat down next to Blaine and Cooper's mom. "What happened?" He asked.

Cooper felt bad now. He could tell by the sound of Kurt's voice that he was trying hard not to cry. Cooper knew that the dam inside Kurt would break with the information Cooper actually knew, he also knew that he wouldn't get away with not telling Kurt. He sighed and sat next to Kurt. "Well I got a new job in New York and I was going apartment shopping tomorrow so I was leaving Lima today. I forgot my laptop at the house. I went back to get it and my dad was yelling about me. I went upstairs to make sure it wasn't Blaine being yelled at. I got up to his room and saw that he was in the bathroom. I went to the dresser that I spotted my computer on and noticed a drawer open. So when I went to close it for him I saw blades inside. I immediately remembered everything Blaine was going through and called his name. When I got no answer I knocked on the bathroom door, calling his name again. I still didn't get an answer so I opened the door and found him on the floor. B-Blood dripping down his arms, bruise on his cheek, most likely from our dad, I got him to stay awake and called an ambulance, I kept towels on his arms too, hoping to slow the bleeding. They brought him here and I haven't heard anything."

Kurt took a shaky breath but couldn't hold in his tears any longer. He broke down and Cooper pulled him into a hug, whispering soothing things.

* * *

About ten minutes later a doctor came out with a clipboard. "Family of Blaine Anderson?"

The three of them shot up from their seats and met the doctor in the middle of the waiting room. "Is he OK?" Kurt was, a little surprisingly, the first to ask.

"He is going to be OK. He lost a lot of blood but we were able to give him a blood transfusion. The cuts were self inflicted so we're keeping him under 72 hour watch. After that there are facilities you can admit him to-"

"No, he's isn't going to some facility for a suicide attempt for God knows how long." Kurt interrupted.

Cooper put a hand over Kurt's mouth, ignoring the death glare he was receiving. "Please continue doctor." Cooper said.

The doctor nodded and picked up where he left off. "As I was saying you can admit him to a facility or he can go to therapy sessions every week. His therapist will then tell you, after he or she sees how severe Mr. Anderson's suicidal thoughts is, how many days a week he needs the sessions."

"We're going with option 2. I'd like to be able to see my son." Cooper's mom said.

"With dad in that house? If we're going with option two, then Blaine is coming to New York and we're getting a therapist there. I will not have Blaine living with dad and getting hit everyday." Cooper said.

"I'm leaving him." His mom said.

Cooper's features softened. "Really? Oh, well mom, you can live in whatever apartment I find. We can all live in New York so that you can see Blaine and I. But he's gonna wanna see Kurt so your either gonna have to solve you guys' issues or lose the tension some other way." Cooper said, turning to Kurt for the last part.

Kurt nodded and Cooper's mom turned her attention back to the doctor. "When can we see him?" She asked.

"Any time. But please be careful. His arms will be hurting and touching them too hard can make them hurt more and even though they are stitched, can reopen. Follow me." The doctor turned and the three of them followed.

Once Kurt saw the room the doctor stopped at, he pulled Cooper to the side. "Cooper I need to know something." He said.

"What do you need to know?" Cooper asked.

"Do you know why he tried to-to k-kill himself?" Kurt asked, wiping at the drying tears on his cheeks.

"Kurt there could be so many reasons, none of them are the definite reason without asking him." Cooper said.

"Cooper." Kurt said in a pleading tone.

Cooper sighed. "He was having a pretty good month since I've been here because our dad doesn't do anything to him when I'm around. I assume that with everything happening everywhere else but at home hit him hard when our dad hit him and yelled at him. When I was making him keep his eyes open and stay awake he asked me why, I didn't understand so he elaborated. He wanted to know why I wouldn't just let him die if you didn't love him and I told him that you did. I think that might have kept him with me in the bathroom." Cooper said.

Kurt had tears falling again as he nodded. "Are you two going to visit him? I'm going to get us some coffee. He's been asking for Kurt." Cooper's mom said as she exited Blaine's hospital room.

Cooper nodded to her then turned to Kurt. "OK let's go see him."

Kurt nodded and wiped his eyes. When they entered Blaine's room, Kurt looked at Blaine and felt the threat of tears again. "Hi Blaine." Kurt said Hoarsely.

Blaine looked at him and a sad smile spread across his face. "Hey Kurt."

Kurt sat next to Blaine in a chair. "I'm sorry Blaine."

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked.

Kurt took Blaine's hand. "I'm sorry for ignoring your calls and texts and Skypes and all of that stuff. I do love you Blaine, I really do. I'm sorry we broke up and if you will take me back, I want to get back together."

Blaine looked at Kurt, surprised. "Even after finding out that I cut myself? That I'll have scars all over my body for the rest of my life." Blaine asked.

"You'll always be beautiful to me Blaine and I'll always love you." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled and leaned up to kiss Kurt. Kurt met him in the middle and their lips connected once again. The best kiss they had ever had.

* * *

**Thoughts? I'm so glad i updated today :).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back :) Are you guys liking this story? Please let me know. I don't want to continue a story that isn't liked. I also came up with a name for Cooper and Blaine's mom with a little help from some friends. I know that her name in the episode on tonight is Pam but i'm using a different name i guess. **

* * *

Three days later, Blaine was let out of the hospital, where Kurt, Cooper, and Blaine and Cooper's mom, Denise, were waiting for him. Blaine climbed into Cooper's car, Denise in the passenger side, Cooper driving, and Kurt and Blaine sitting together in the back. "We can't just go straight to New York. I have to finish my senior year in high school first." Blaine said once they were all settled in.

"We thought about that, B." Cooper spoke from the front seat.

"Mhm. You see, for the remainder of your senior year, I'll be staying here in Lima with you and you'll be living with me at my dad's." Kurt explained.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "But what about your college?" He asked.

"You're more important. I can reapply next year if I want to but for now I'm staying here with you." Kurt said.

Blaine sighed, knowing he couldn't talk Kurt out of it. "Fine. What about my things?"

"Don't worry about that sweetie. We got your stuff from the house while you were in the hospital." Denise answered.

Blaine nodded. "Ok."

Cooper smiled back at Blaine. "I'll drop you and Kurt off at Kurt's and then me and Mom are going to head to the airport and find an apartment in New York, we'll visit more too." He says before starting the car and driving to Kurt's.

* * *

A few days later Blaine was ready to go back to school so Kurt woke him up and the morning and when Blaine was ready he drove him to McKinley. As Blaine got out of the car, so did Kurt. "Wait what are you doing?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I want to come in and see Mr. Schue and the rest of the Glee Club." Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand.

Blaine nodded and they entered the school, going straight to the choir room. Kurt entered first, calling out, "Guess who's back!" Blaine entered after him.

"Hey Kurt." Came from Sam, Tina, and Artie and "Unicorn!" coming from Brittany as they greeted him.

Kurt smiled and hugged them, and then hugged Mr. Schue. "Hey guys. I was bringing Blaine to school and I wanted to see you guys again." He said. "Plus I don't remember all of you guys' names." He motions to the new members of the Glee Club.

Finn comes out of Mr. Schue's office and sees Kurt. "Hey Kurt." He pulls Kurt into a hug.

Kurt chuckled. "Hey Finn."

Finn spots Blaine and pulls away from Kurt and then hugs Blaine. "Hey Blaine. Where've you been these past few days?"

Kurt instantly remembers that they told the Glee members and some of the Warblers that they were close to. They of course told Rachel but they never told Santana or Finn, of course they didn't tell Sue either. Kurt clears his throat. "Here Finn come here." He pulls his step brother out of the choir room.

Finn looks at Kurt, confused. "What?" He asks.

"Well Finn, after Blaine and I broke up he went into a sort of depression state. He started cutting and he didn't tell anybody. About a week ago, after Cooper left, something went down with Blaine and his dad and he went to his bathroom and started cutting, he tried to kill himself, thinking I didn't love him. He has to start going to therapy and when he graduates he's coming to New York with me. He's staying at our house until then." Kurt explained. He looked at Finn curiously. "Speaking of, where have you been staying?"

"Um at a hotel. He tried to kill himself?" Finn asked, shocked.

Kurt nods. "Yeah just don't treat him differently, please Finn. And I'm sure Carol would rather you be living with all of us again instead of a hotel."

"I know Kurt. And I won't treat him differently. Do they all know?" Finn motions to the choir room.

Kurt nods. "Yeah. they visited."

Finn nods. "I'll think about moving back in with mom and Burt." He says before they walk back into the Choir room.

Kurt looks up to where Blaine is sitting in the very back, he climbs up and gives Blaine a kiss. "I'll be back at the end of school."

"Hey Kurt, you can stay and help out like Finn is doing if you'd like." Mr. Schue says.

Kurt looks back at Blaine and then turns to Mr. Schue. "Ok, sure." Kurt sits next to Blaine and Blaine smiles, relishing in the only happy moment he knew he'd have that day.

* * *

Blaine clenched his teeth as he heard the hockey players talking to him after school as he was waiting on Kurt. He stood and went to the bathroom, entering an empty stall and locking the stall door. He sat down on the floor against the stall door and tears started falling. He reached into his bag and pulled out his razorblade he kept in it. He lifted up his shirt, since the cuts on his arms were still stitched or not all the way healed, and pressed the blade against his stomach. He pressed down and added a cut to his bare stomach. One cut turned to five and five cuts turned to ten. He put his blade back into his bag and then cleaned himself up. He took some gauze out if his bag and put it on his cuts and then put his shirt back over his stomach. He got up and exited the stall, wiped at his eyes, trying to make it look like he wasn't crying. He left the bathroom and then went to see if Kurt was there. Blaine got to the front doors and saw Kurt entering.

Kurt saw Blaine as soon as he got to the doors. He entered the school and smiled at Blaine. Blaine gave him a small smile back and Kurt saw his red eyes and immediately pulled him into a hug. "Hey what's wrong?" Kurt asks him, concerned.

Blaine shook his head and hissed softly as he hugged Kurt back. "Nothing." He answered.

Kurt pulled back at the sound of the hiss Blaine let out. Kurt took his hand and took him to the bathroom. "Can I see them?" He asked, knowing Blaine would understand. Blaine sighed and lifted up his shirt to show Kurt the cuts that were giving the gauze red lines. Kurt frowned slightly and peeled the gauze off carefully. "What happened?" Kurt asked wetting some paper towels.

"The hockey players were sating shit to me." Blaine answered, wiping his eyes again.

Kurt lightly cleans his cuts and then kisses Blaine lightly. "Its ok Baby. It doesn't make me mad that you cut again. Do you have anymore gauze?" He asked. \

Blaine nods and pulls some out of his bag. "Why aren't you mad?"

"Because I love you and I know how hard it is to stop." Kurt answered as he covered Blaine's cuts with more gauze.

"Kurt you can't possibly know how hard it really is." Blaine says, hoping Kurt didn't take it the wrong way.

Kurt looks Blaine in the eyes and nods. "That would be true Blaine if I didn't once do it."

Blaine looks at him shocked. "Y-You used to cut?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes. I never told you because the scars are faded and barely noticeable unless you look close enough. I used to do it on my hips back before I met you." Kurt confesses.

Blaine hugs Kurt. "I love you."

Kurt hugs him back, careful of his stomach. "I love you too Baby."

* * *

**So I finally got this chapter up :). Sorry I have to use a friend's computer, which I don't have access to a lot, because my computer is broken. Hope you all liked :) and reviews are much appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back. I figured that I have ****to put in Cooper and Denise in New York so this is after they have found the apartment and its Neal's first day at work. This is taking place the same day as last chapter. Peter and Cooper will be closer in age though, hopefully t**

* * *

**his is a good chapter :). Also I want to thank caseyIf123 for reviewing, thank you very much :).**

* * *

Cooper left the apartment he shared with his mom, calling out to her and saying 'I love you' back, and he motioned for a cab. He told the driver where to go and not too long after he was paying the man and entering the F.B.I. building. After getting directions up to the White Collar division, he got in the elevator and made his way up. As he stepped off the elevator he walked over to the double doors he spotted and as soon as he entered he was stopped in his tracks by a hand on his che

* * *

st. Cooper looked up and saw a man, couldn't be any older than him, standing in front of him. Cooper noticed how cute the man looked and his eyes trailed over his body quickly before he looked back up at the man's eyes and cleared his throat. "Yes?" He asked.

The man looked at him curiously. "Are you Cooper Anderson?" The man asked. Cooper nodded and the man took his hand off of Cooper's chest and held it out top shake hands. "My name's agent Peter Burke." They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you agent Burke." Cooper said.

"Well according to Reese, you're my CI now, so just call me Peter." Peter turned and motioned for Cooper to follow him.

Cooper followed him, up to Peter's office and he sat down when Peter told him to. "Ok, will do. So you're an agent?" Cooper asked curiously.

Peter nodded. "Yes."

"Is there a certain amount of time that I have to work as your CI for before I can become an agent?"

"Reese recommends you work as my CI for the same amount of time as you would be at Quantico for." Peter shuffled through his stack of case files.

"How long is that?" Cooper asked, trying not to sound impatient or rude towards the attractive man sitting across from him.

"Six months." Peter pulled out a case file. "We're going to start out with this c

* * *

ase file, since it's an easier one." Peter saw the look on Cooper's face. "And no protesting."

Copper sighed and nodded, taking the case file from Peter. He starts on it with Peter, ignoring their close proximity.

* * *

Around lunch time Cooper's stomach growled rather loudly and he blushed lightly. Peter looked up and chuckled lightly. "Lets take a break and get some lunch. Where do you want to go?" Peter asked standing up.

Neal stood up too and shrugged. "I don't really know of many places around here." He answered.

Peter nodded. "Well we can have lunch at my place then, if you'd like."

Cooper nodded. "Sure." He said as they left the White Collar division.

They got in Peter's car and drove to Peter's house. Cooper reached over to change the radio station and Peter smacked his hand. "My car, my radio." Was all he said.

Cooper blushed but still tried to protest. "But come on Peter. I don't like baseball." Cooper pouted.

Peter shook his head. "Oh well."

Cooper sighed but didn't protest again. "Fine, then we get to play a game."

Peter looked over at him curiously. "What kind of game?" He asked cautiously.

"I bet I can get an idea of what you're like just by what I know by now." Cooper challenged.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? OK try it."

Cooper looks him over. "OK. Well you obviously like baseball. I can tell by just looking at you, and the way you acted when I walked into the White Collar division, that you're very strict and protective of your friends and family. You can't be older than 35, based on how light you are, you don't go on vacation much, if at all If you do you don't go anywhere sunny. No ring on your left ring finger indicating you either have a girlfriend or you're gay." Cooper said, secretly hoping Peter was gay.

Peter blushed and looked straight ahead. "Maybe." He mumbled but not loud enough for Cooper to hear.

Cooper saw the blush and he smirked. "Are you really gay?" He asked as Peter's blush darkened.

"That isn't really your business Cooper." Peter continued to look at the road.

"Come on Peter, you're as red as a firetruck and I'm not going to tell anybody." Cooper said.

Peter cleared his throat. "Fine. yes, ok? I like guys."

Cooper nodded and tried to contain his excitement.

They pulled up to Peter's house and Cooper hopped out after Peter and followed him up to the front door. Peter unlocked and opened the door. Cooper saw a dog run up to Peter. "Hey Satchmo." Peter said, petting the dogs head.

The dog saw Cooper and start staring at him, not making any movements, not even moving his tail. Cooper smiled and kneeled down. "Hey there Satchmo." Cooper reached over and started petting the dog. Satchmo immediately jumped up and started licking Cooper all over the face. Cooper smiled and laughed, falling to his back as Satchmo climbed on top of him and continued to lick his face.

Peter sighed and stood. "Come on Satch, don't hurt the poor guy." Peter patted Satchmo and they lightly pulled on his collar. Satchmo stopped eventually and got off Cooper.

Cooper stood and glared at Peter. "He wasn't hurting me. Besides I can defend myself." He crossed his arms.

Peter chuckled and shook his head. "Come on. Kitchen is this way."

Cooper followed Peter to the kitchen. "So who named the dog?" He asked.

Peter looked at him questioningly as they entered the kitchen. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well 'Satchmo' is a jazz name. You don't like jazz, therefor, you wouldn't name him that if you had named him." Cooper explained, sitting down at the kitchen island.

Peter shrugged. "Ok, you caught me. My sister named him. She asked if I could take him. She has a busy job so she usually doesn't have time to take care of him and give him the attention he needs." He explained getting stuff out of the fridge to make sandwiches.

Cooper nodded. "Makes more sense. You only have one sibling?"

Peter nodded. "Yep, just Elizabeth. Do you have any siblings?"

"Just one. A brother, his name's Blaine." Cooper answered, looking down.

Peter raised an eyebrow as he made Cooper a sandwich. "Something going on between you two?"

Cooper shook his head. "Not between he and I." Cooper sighed. "He and his boyfriend broke up a while ago and he wasn't taking it too well. Our dad is a dick to him because he's gay. And a lot of stuff happened with him because of all that. He and his boyfriend are back together and they're moving here when my brother graduates. Hopefully it'll do him more good."

Peter nodded and handed him the sandwich and then made himself one. "Sounds like something personal went down with him so I won't pry."

Cooper nodded. "Thank you."

The doorbell rang and Peter put down his half finished sandwich. "I'll be right back." Peter walked into the living room, telling Satchmo to get back as he opened the door. "Hey Elizabeth." He said as he opened the door.

"Hi Peter." Elizabeth smiled.

Cooper perked up at the sound of her name, eager to meet Peter's sister he hopped up and walked into the living room. Peter looked back as he heard Cooper enter. "El, this is Cooper, he's my new CI." Peter said.

Cooper smiled and shook Elizabeth's hand. "Nice to meet you Elizabeth."

"You too Cooper." Elizabeth smiled and turned to Peter. "Well I just don't know how you're going to be able to work with him." She said to Peter.

Peter looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well he's very handsome. If I were you I wouldn't be able to work with him without jumping him." She said smirking.

Both Peter and Cooper blushed. "El!" Peter complained.

Elizabeth chuckled. "What? I'm just being honest."

Peter shook his head, silently willing his blush to go away. "I love you El but why are you here?"

Elizabeth faked a hurt look. "I can't come see my big brother before he goes back to work?"

Cooper smiled as she kept the look on her face and saw Peter immediately forgive her for her comment. "Of course you can El. Come on in. We can get to know each other." Cooper said.

Elizabeth smiled and walked in. "Thank you Cooper." They all walked back to the kitchen and sat down.

As Peter stared making his sandwich again, Cooper gagged. "What is that smell?" He asked holding his nose.

"Peter really likes Devilled Ham." Elizabeth answered.

"I don't see why you think it smells so bad." Peter said. "What a sandwich El?"

"No thanks Peter. And we only think it smells so bad because we both have a nose." Elizabeth said.

Cooper nodded as he took a bite of his sandwich. Peter rolled his eyes as he put everything back and then sat down. "It's not that bad."

Cooper and Elizabeth share a look and start laughing, Peter looking at them confused.

So I wanted to update the rest of this chapter. I had 800 and some that I wrote in my friend's computer but I wrote the rest on my phone in classes lol. Reviews are welcome :). Hope you liked it :).


	6. Chapter 6

**So you all saw last chapter why I cant type this story on my phone. All those line breaks in middle of once seen and in my author's note were not planned. I was trying to put a line break at the end to put my ending Author's note in separate from the rest of the story and it didn't work :/. Sorry guys. And thanks again to caseyIf123 for the update, I loved it lol. This is back in Ohio, I might shift between cities, I don't know yet.**

* * *

It was a few days later and Blaine had actually drove himself to school. He went through the day, only looking forward to Glee Club at the end of the day. He knew both Finn and Kurt would be there and he could talk to Kurt if he needed to when he got there. He got to his first period, which was English. He had that class with Artie and Tina so he was pretty much good. But then he also had U.S. Studies after it and he didn't have anybody in that class. By the time third period, which was Spanish, rolled around he had names thrown at him, which wasn't anything new. On his was to Spanish he got pushed into a locker and after he got up, he had a slushy thrown at him, which then caused him to be late to third period. During lunch, after he finished eating, he went to the bathroom. He entered a stall and sat against the wall, clenching his fists. He punched the wall in anger and then hissed and held his hand. Tears started to fall as he examined his aching wrist and bleeding knuckles. He stayed there, crying for a while, and when he heard the bell for the end of lunch he stood and wiped his eyes. He unlocked the stall door and then went over to a sink to clean up his hand. After he got it cleaned, he pulled out some gauze from his bag and wrapped it around his hand carefully. He went to class and sat down in his usual seat next Artie. Artie looked over as Blaine sat down and saw his bandaged hand. "Hey, what happened?" Artie asked.

Blaine looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Your hand, you have it bandaged." Artie said as Marley came in and sat down in her seat on the other side of Artie.

Marley heard what Artie was saying and looked down at Blaine's hand. "Are you ok?" She asked, concerned. She took his hand and Blaine hissed and pulled it back.

"I'm fine. I was just mad and I punched a wall." Blaine said looking away from them both.

"Blaine, did you have the nurse clean your hand up?" Artie asked.

"Yeah, if your hand was bleeding and wasn't cleaned properly-" Marley began.

"I'm fine, just leave it." Blaine growled and stared at the front of the classroom.

Artie and Marley sighed and left him alone about it.

* * *

On his way to Glee Club, Blaine clenched his teeth as a hockey player walked by calling him a fag. He was almost to the choir room, wanting to get in there and be with Kurt, when somebody pushed him into a set of lockers. His back made contact with them and he hissed and closed his eyes, sliding down to the floor. He put his head in his hands and took a few deep breaths, again resisting the urge to go to the bathroom and take the blade to his skin. He rubbed at his eyes and then stood up, he turned and the same fist made contact the wall next to the lockers. He gasped and hissed in pain, he looked down at his hand and saw the blood start to stain the gauze. He reached into his bag with his other hand and quickly unwrapped and rewrapped his hand with new gauze. After that he walked into the choir room and threw the old gauze away careful of his injured hand. "Mr. Schue." Blaine said as he entered.

Mr. Schue looked at him. "Yeah Blaine?"

"Um, sorry that I'm late but um, can I sing a song?" Blaine asked, noticing Kurt wasn't there yet and deciding that his best option was to sing.

Mr. Schue nodded. "Sure go ahead."

Blaine sat his bag down and ignored Artie's glance to his injured hand. Blaine had no doubt that it was still bleeding. "Well um, I figured my best option right now, after the day I had, was to sing since Kurt isn't here yet. This is the first song that came to mind so, um yeah." Blaine went over to the band and told them what song to sing.

Mr. Schue nodded and Blaine started the song.

**She's upset**  
** Bad day**  
** Heads for the dresser drawer to**  
** Drive her pain away**  
** Nothing good can come of this.**  
** She opens it there's nothing**  
** There is only left over tears**  
** Mom and dad had no right she screams**  
** As the anger runs down both of her cheeks.**

** Then she closed her eyes**  
** Found relief in a knife**  
** The blood flows as she cries**

As Blaine sang Kurt heard him in the hall and he quietly entered the choir room. He walked up to a seat in the back and watched as Blaine sang. He saw Blaine follow his movements and he smiled softly in encouragement at Blaine.

**All alone the way she feels**  
** Left alone to deal with all the pain-drenched sorrow relief**  
** Bite the lip, just forget the bleeding**

** Then she closed her eyes**  
** Found relief in a knife**  
** The blood flows as she cries**

** Woah, oh**

** Then she closed her eyes**  
** Found relief in a knife**  
** The blood flows as she cries**

Kurt glanced down and saw the bandage on Blaine's hand and saw the blood seeping through the bandage slowly. He bit his lip and watched Blaine sing, waiting until he was finished singing to ask him about it.

**Curled up she's on the floor**  
** Relief left her she had hoped for something more**  
** From it (hoped for something more)**  
** From it**  
** He leans down to comfort her**  
** She is weeping and He**  
** Wraps His arms around**  
** And around and around and...**

** The deeper you cut**  
** The deeper I hurt**  
** The deeper you cut**  
** It only gets worse**

**The deeper you cut**  
** The deeper I hurt**  
** The deeper you cut**  
** It only gets worse**

**Gets worse**

** Now she's slowly opening...**  
** Yeah she's slowly opening**  
** New eyes...**

Blaine looked at Kurt and Kurt nodded, knowing what Blaine was trying to tell him. He smiled softly at Blaine as Blaine finished the song.

**She opened her eyes**  
** And found relief in His life**  
** And put down her knives**

** Woah, oh**

** She opened her life**  
** And found relief through His eyes**  
** And put down**  
** She put down her knife **

When Blaine finished singing everybody stood and hugged him. Kurt stayed back until everybody had slowly let go of Blaine. He walked over and pulled Blaine into a hug. "I love you so much Blaine." He whispered into Blaine's ear.

Blaine sniffed as tears fell from his eyes. "I love you too Kurt."

After they pulled away Kurt turned to Mr. Schue. "Mr. Schue can I take Blaine home early?"

Mr. Schue nodded. "Of course, go ahead."

Kurt gave a quick thanks before picked Blaine's bag up for him and leaving the choir room. Once they were a little ways away from the choir room Kurt stopped and turned to Blaine, gently taking his injured hand into Kurt's own. "What happened?" Kurt asked, examining Blaine's hand.

Blaine hissed lightly as Kurt turned it a little. "Hockey players have been giving me hell today. I punched the wall in the bathroom at lunch and then before Glee Club I got pushed into the lockers and I punched the wall again." Blaine explained, looking down.

Kurt gently unwrapped the gauze. "It hurts when I move your wrist?" Kurt asked as he examined Blaine's knuckles.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah."

Kurt nodded and looked up at Blaine. "Well let's take you to the hospital and get it checked."

Blaine sighed and nodded. Knowing Kurt was going to make him go no matter how much he protested.

* * *

They got to the hospital and signed in and then sat in the waiting room. Not too long after Carole came out to the waiting room and walked over to Blaine and Kurt. "Blaine, Kurt, is everything ok?" She asked.

They stood and Kurt nodded. "Everything's ok Carole. Blaine just punch a wall a couple times today and he said it hurt when he moved it so we wanted to have it checked." Kurt explained.

Carole nodded and took them back to a room. They waited about half an hour before Blaine was taken back for an x-ray. When he came back they were in the room for about half an hour to an hour until Carole came back with the results. "Well it looks like Blaine's wrist is just sprained however his knuckles look pretty bad. We'll give him some pain medication and put a wrap around his wrist. Would you like a sling for it or not?" Carole asked Blaine.

Blaine opened his mouth to protest but Kurt cut him off. "Go ahead and give him one, it'll help him keep from moving his wrist."

Carole looked at Blaine and he nodded. "Ok I'll be back to wrap your wrist and give you a sling." Carole left and got everything. After she finished on Blaine's wrist, Kurt and Blaine were soon on their way home.

* * *

**Sorry for any wrong medical information, have never broke or sprained my wrist. **

**Songs: "The Way She Feels" By: Between the Trees.**

**Reviews are amazing and make me happy :). Hope you liked this chapter. **


End file.
